


The Avengers: Chloe

by KittyKatt25



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hybrids, Monster - Freeform, Mother and Child, Trust Issues, cloning, gene splicing, weapon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatt25/pseuds/KittyKatt25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Avengers are sent into the wilderness so search for a possible HYDRA base, what they didn't think to find was a Human/Tiger Hybrid with her infant son. Now what are they supposed to do with them? Takes place after Avengers movie and Captain America 2. My own twists and turns. Possible Romance in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

_Thought_

Action taking place

**Ch. 1**

**Chloe:** continues to run through the woods after escaping the facility. The bundle in her arms stirs in the bloody blanket pants _I wont let them take him! I wont! He is my child, my SON!_ the infant in her arms starts to wail. She stops and crouches behind a large tree Shhh, chuffs and purrs, nuzzling him. Gently rocks him until he settles down. He starts to nurse until he falls asleep Chloe starts to purr again. The moon shows once the clouds depart. Her barely covered body shows black stripes running horizontally across her whole body. Her body covered in light fuzz like fur. Her ears flick around, listening for any noise that might indicate danger. Her tail swishes, then wraps around her body to help conserve body heat The sound of dogs and solders shouting in the distance can be heard with her sensitive hearing. She gets up, exhausted from the birth and blood loss, and continues to run.

 **Tony:** sighs Oh, what was Director Fury thinking? Sending me and you out here, in the middle of nowhere, away from civilization. being ignored Hey, Capsical, ya listenin?

 **Steve:** trying to focus on the mission Focus Tony, Director Fury said that HYDRA was last seen here. If they have a facility here, we might be able to find out what they've been up to these last few months. Been way too quiet.

 **Tony:** From our sources, aka, our spy. Said that they've been playing with something they shouldn't have. Like always. No details, said that whatever they've been playing with has killed 4 soldiers. Ripped their throats out and ran into the woods. Soldiers are supposed to be scouring the woods searching for whatever it was that escaped.

 **Steve:** Think it's some type of animal?  Continues to listen around Maybe a weapon of some sort. Hears movement 50 ft. off to the west of them whispers Tony. Tony looks, Steve points to the cluster of trees and bushes. They both hear the noise and take off for it. Tony takes to the skies, Steve stays low. Sees a figure running quickly. Dodging trees and upturned roots. He takes off after it. Getting close enough after running at full speed, he jumps and barely scrapes the figures shoulder, causing it to yelp in surprise

 **Chloe:** feels something scrape her shoulder, yelps in surprise _No!_ Holds her son tight and close. She creates some distance between her and her attacker. Turns and gets into a defensive position, keeping her son protected against her and starts to growl at her attacker _I wont let them take my son and turn him into a weapon! I'll rip their throats out first like I did the others!_

 **Steve:** raises his shield, getting ready to attack when the moon shows through the trees, illuminating the figures body _A woman?_ Sees her ears, tail, and stripes _What is she? A human tiger hybrid?_ sees blood on her face, legs, and some blankets in her arms slowly lowers his shield Are you hurt ma'am? She growls and snarls at him, sees her teeth are slightly pointed and her canines are elongated, like a tigers I mean you no harm. slowly drops his shield on the ground. She looks at him, confused and scared. Wanting to run and hide. He holds his hands up in a submissive stance I wont hurt you. It's ok. takes a step towards her, she takes a step back

 **Tony:** sees Steve cut whatever they were chasing off. smiles and has JARVIS play Ride of the Valkyrie in his head set _Dive, dive, dive._

 **Steve:** sees Tony flying towards her TONY NO!

 **Chloe:** turns and sees something red and gold flying right towards her _SHIT!_ jumps out of the way and starts running away as the man in red, white, and blue chases her again _Please, leave me alone!_

 **Tony:** Wow a woman.  sees her appearance Nice stripes. Hey Steve, ya think she is the one HYDRA is after?

 **Steve:** continues to chase her Yea. Which means we have to get to her first, but she's hurt Tony. If she has tiger DNA like I believe she does, then she will attack us if we corner her. Do NOT hurt her. She's scared and hurt enough as is.

 **Tony:** Fine, fine. I'm just gonna grab her and knock her out.

 **Steve:** Tony?!

 **Tony:** Don't worry. I have knock out gas in my suit.  Flies low and grabs her, pulls her into the air. Places his hand over her face, sprays the gas directly into her nose and mouth. She coughs some, the bundle of blankets in her arms slips out of her grasp

 **Chloe:** feels her grip on her baby slip from her grasp N..no! tries to reach for him, but passes out

 **Tony:** catches the bundle, the baby immediately starts to cry A baby? un-covers him looks exactly like the mother sees the umbilical cord _Oh my God_. _An infant._ Tony! Tony lands next to him with the mother safely cradled in his arms She needs medical attention. Now.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Avengers are sent into the wilderness so search for a possible HYDRA base, what they didn't think to find was a Human/Tiger Hybrid with her infant son. Now what are they supposed to do with them? Takes place after Avengers movie and Captain America 2. My own twists and turns. Possible Romance in later chapters.

 

**Ch. 2**

**Director Fury:** So what do we know about this thing? watches the video feed of the tiger human hybrid

 **Tony:** Well, she's a mother.  Fury glares at him Ok, ok. She's fast, strong, and blends well in the dark fairly well. She showed intelligence, but couldn't speak well so I'm guessing that she was kept isolated.

 **Steve:** She was trying to escape from HYDRA. She was terrified of us. She must have been desperate to get away from them since it couldn't have been that long since she gave birth.

 **Bruce:** enters with med charts She is malnourished, but other than some blood loss and cuts and scrapes on her body, she should make a full recovery. I took a blood sample from her and it appears she was born this way. Cloned maybe, possibly gene splicing. pulls another med chart out Her son is premature by maybe a few weeks. But, he is a healthy 6 lb. 9 oz. baby boy. I'm keeping him in the incubator until further notice so he can get some warmth. continues to look at the med charts Where did you find them?

 **Tony:** In the woods.  smiles

 **Bruce:** looks up from the charts Really Tony?

 **Steve:** sighs As much as that sounds, it's true.

 **Bruce:** quirks an eyebrow I see. Well, her sedatives I gave her should be wearing off soon. sees her starting to stir on the screen Any volunteers to try and communicate with her?

 **Director Fury:** I'll assemble the others, you all need to figure this out and see what she knows. Goes on the speaker **_"Avengers, assemble on the 79 left wing meeting room."_** Thor, Loki, Tasha, and Clint arrive 5 minutes later. They are updated on everything and now are deciding on who will be the one to approach their new guest Good luck. leaves

 **Thor:** So this, feline woman and her young son were running away from HYDRA correct? thinks I shall speak with her.

 **Tony:** I don't think that's such a good idea. Who knows, she might attack. She already killed 4 HYDRA soldiers by ripping their throats out. She might do the same to you.

 **Thor:** Then what do you suggest Brother Anthony?

 **Tony:** shrugs I am the "Ladies Man", maybe I should do it.

 **Tasha:** Something tells me that she wont respond how you would like towards either of you. Either I or Dr. Banner should do it.

 **Bruce:** Why me?

 **Tasha:** Because you have a very calm demeanor.

 **Tony:** When he doesn't Hulk out that is.

 **Loki:** Perhaps I…

 **Everyone:** No.

 **Loki:** Ok.

 **Chloe:** groans and opens her eyes slowly. Her eyes adjust to the light slowly _Where am I?_ looks around and sees that she is in a medical gown and that her son is missing searches frantically _Where is he?_ tears start to slip down her face and drip on the floor _I failed him._ hunches over and cries into his hands _I failed him._

 **Steve:** enters the room and sees her crying on the floor Ma'am? sees her jerk her head up and watch him narrows her eyes at him. Once he is close enough, she bares her fangs and growls. She pounces on him, wanting to drive her fangs into her jugular and rip his throat out

 **Chloe:** she stops, catching the scent of Caleb, her son on his chest. _Caleb? Where?_

 **Steve:** _Ok, alright. Keep calm. She's not killing me, yet._ gently touches her arm

 **Chloe:** looks at him through narrowed eyes Baby.

 **Steve:** eyes widen and he nods speaks calmly and slowly Ok, it's ok. I'll get someone to bring him. slowly brings his arm up to his face, the communication device located in his wrist activates. She watches his every move, not moving an inch speaks calmly and slowly again Guys, could one of you please bring her son here. looks at her May I get up? watches her, she backs away after 30 seconds of consideration sits up slowly, keeps a good distance from her just in case between them My name is Steve Rogers. her ears quirk What is your name? sees her confusion points to himself Steve.

 **Chloe:** _Steve?_ Ssssttteeeeeeeevvveee? he nods. Points to himself and repeats that word, then points to her. Her ears quirk again and her eyes widen in realization licks her lips, trying to sound out the words 9…9…8…6…4…7…1. he has a confused look on his face and she repeats the numbers slowly again

 **Steve:** Your name is a series of numbers?  she nods Wou…would you like a real name? she tilts her head and nods slightly Ok, um…Ariel? she shakes her head Shanna? she sticks her tongue out at that name Ok, ok. chuckles Hm…Rica, Laura, Chloe, Mary,…her ears perk at Chloe Mary? she shakes her head Chloe? she nods and smiles slightly Chloe, good choice. he smiles

 **Chloe:** tries sounding out her new name Chhhllllooooeeee. he nods and smiles slightly Baby. the door opens, Tony steps through with her baby. She rushes to them and takes her baby from him and runs to the other side of her bed. Putting distance between her and the men

 **Tony:** smirks Hey there sweet heart. she looks at him and growls Ok. squats down beside Steve So, anything?

 **Steve:** Well,  looks at Tony she can speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is coming up soon. n_n


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Avengers are sent into the wilderness so search for a possible HYDRA base, what they didn't think to find was a Human/Tiger Hybrid with her infant son. Now what are they supposed to do with them? Takes place after Avengers movie and Captain America 2. My own twists and turns. Possible Romance in later chapters.

**Ch. 3**

**Chloe:** holds her child close while he starts to whimper. Looking back at the men, she turns away from them and adjusts her top so that he may nurse _My beautiful boy, you're alright._ churrs/purrs

 **Steve:** coughs We should give her some privacy. him and Tony get up, getting ready to leave

 **Chloe:** turns her head when she hears the men move. She sees them heading for the door. Wanting at least to talk to someone, she whispered Steve's name Ssssteeeeevee?

 **Steve:** turns his head when he hears her say his name smiles and turns towards her _At least she seems responsive to me._

 **Tony:** Aw, and here I thought I was the playboy.  sees Chloe's eyes turn to slits at him Guess not. Well, have fun Cap. leaves

 **Steve:** walks a few steps towards her and sits down watches as she turns around, her clothing fixed up and her baby sleeping smiles Chloe, what is your son's name? _I hope it's not another series of numbers._

 **Chloe:** lo oks down at her sleeping baby, smiles gently Cccaaaallleebbe.

 **Steve:** Caleb? she nods He's beautiful Chloe.  he scoots about a foot closer Chloe, you're safe here. smiles gently You're both safe. sees her nod hesitantly Chloe, you escaped from HYDRA right after giving birth. Why? sees her glance down at Caleb, looks at Steve. Turns away and cradles Caleb closer to her body

 **Chloe:** _My son will not be there weapon. I wont allow it._

 **Steve:** realizes _She was saving him from being used as a weapon like her. She was trying to save him even if it killed her in the process._ Chloe,  she look at him again. Looking tired and afraid you're safe. Both of you are. He reaches his hand out, palm up. Clearly showing trust on his part.

 **Chloe:** _Safe? Are we really safe from those monsters?_ looks at his hand, then to his face. Slowly lifts her hand to his, extends her fingers and gently traces his palm with three fingers. _Safe._ brings her hand back and wraps her arm around Caleb Steve smiles gently, gets up and leaves so she may rest

**(2 days later)**

**Tony:** pouting and sighs How can our new resident, Chloe, not like me. I mean, look at me, gestures to his face every woman likes me.

 **Bruce:** sighs _Really Tony?_ You're trying much too hard. Just let her get used to you. hears Tony grumbling under his breath _Can't say I blame her though._

**_(Chloe has stayed in the room she woke up in, but she is on constant watch. Director Fury has set the Avengers to watch over her.)_ **

**Chloe:** awakens and stretches. Caleb curled up by her breasts, fast asleep _My beautiful boy._ nuzzles and chuffs/purrs Caleb's head softly. Yawns, curls around Caleb again and drifts off to sleep

 **Thor:** enters the code to her room and enters carrying a tray full of cold meats, fruit and vegetables. Wanting to get to know their new resident, he took the tray from the regular worker that normally brings her, her meals looks around her barren room, wondering where she is _Hm? Where is M'Lady Chloe?_ sets her food tray down on her small table and looks around for her M'Lady Chloe? hears a noise coming from under her bed, walks close and kneels down to look under. Sees Chloe and Caleb curled up together on a blanket M'Lady Chloe? What are you doing under your bed?

 **Chloe:** awakens from Thors loud voice, sees him and blinks a few times. She scoots away from him towards the wall, bringing Caleb closer to her. Watching Thor warily. _I've seen him before I think. One of Steve's companions I believe_.  Sniffs silently _Some of Steve's scent is on him. What is his name? I don't remember. So many people have entered here. Too many people. Only some of them smell like Steve. The ones that smell like Steve smile and talk to me, the ones who don't say anything, don't look at me, they just leave._

 **Thor:** smiles Good morning M'Lady Chloe, I have brought food to break your fast. offers her his hand Please, you must eat.

 **Chloe:** Shocked _He has brought me food?_ looks at his hand, then his face, then his hand again. Slowly reaches out. Places her hand in his, he gently clasps her small hand in his large hand and slowly pulls her out. Chloe holds onto Caleb as she is brought out from under the bed after she is out from under her bed, he takes a few steps back to give her space.

 **Thor:** he smiles at her and grabs the food tray Eat, please M'Lady Chloe. You are still weak. You must regain your strength. takes a small step towards her, placing the tray on the table beside her Chloe takes a slice of meat from the tray and pops it into her mouth. Smiles and chews happily.

 **Chloe:** _Yummy, meat._ smiles and pops another one into her mouth. Swallows and is about to pop another one into her mouth Tthaaankk you.

 **Thor:** You do speak.  smiles It is good to hear your voice.

 **Chloe:** points to him, shyly Name?

 **Thor:** smiles I am Thor Odinson, Prince of Asguard. she looks at him with a very confused look Thor.

 **Chloe:** Thooooor.  smiles and pops another piece of meat into her mouth Caleb awakens and starts to fuss and cry. She walks over to him and gently picks him up, rocking him lightly

 **Thor:** approaches them, looking over her shoulder to see Caleb snuggling against her smiles He will be a fine young man one day. Caleb hears a new voice and looks up at the stranger

 **Chloe:** turns around, facing Thor. Caleb continues to stare at him, until a bubble of laughter bursts forth from his little body _He's laughing, at Thor?_ smiles, watches Caleb reach for Thor. Opening and closing his little hands Looks from Caleb to Thor, trying to decide on what to do. Slowly, she shifts Caleb towards Thor. Offering to let him hold Caleb Hold?

 **Thor:** smiles and slowly reaches for Caleb, watches Chloe, silently asking if it is alright May I? she nods he, very carefully, takes him from Chloe's hands and cradles him against his chest some of Thor's hair is hanging over his shoulders, Caleb sees this and reaches for it. He grabs a fist full of hair and tugs on it lightly. Brings it to his mouth and starts to chew on it, smiling and gurgling all the while

 **Chloe:** smiles and continues to eat her fill while watching Thor play with Caleb _Thor is a good man. I wonder if he has offspring of his own?_ Watches Thor sits in one of the chairs, holding Caleb against his chest again. Watches Caleb settle down, his tail curling around him, snuggling against him and falling asleep softly Thor, he looks at her. She points to the door, silently asking if she can leave the room

 **Thor:** contemplates _She would not have allowed me to hold her son if she were dangerous._ smiles and slowly gets up, leading her to the door. Scans his hand over the scanner. The door pings and he open the door for her Allow me to show you around Stark Tower M'Lady Chloe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is coming, just need to type it up. Tell me what you think so far. n_n


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that's been a while, been writing 3 different stories at once...blame my ADHD! lol

Talking

_Thoughts_

Actions

 

_**{HYDRA base, somewhere on an uncharted island}** _

 

**HYDRA Captain:** So let me get this straight. Subject 9986471 escaped with it's offspring, one of the very few that carried to term and now 9986471 is with the Avengers?! the 2 soldiers giving the news nod hesitantly. The captain sighs, takes out his pistol, and shoots both the messangers in the head Imbicills! looks to the rest of his soldiers We need that subject! Its offspring carries the super soldier gene within it.

**Scientist** : walks up to the captain Sir, it tore out the tracker we put into it. 9986471 shows intelligence we didn't comprehend. We've been able to see similiar signs with the other hybrids. Most of them are completely mindless...but a few from each category show intelligence...some even make sounds almost like language.

**HYDRA Captain:** 9986471 and the rest of the hybrids are nothing but animals! No intelligence, no emotions, no humanity what so ever! I want them both found immediately! The offspring I want alive, the adult...do whatever you like as long as we have the body back!

**Scientist:** Sir, the offspring will grow at an astounding rate. As we speak, the syrium is causing the offspring to grow. At 4 months, the offspring will be the size of a 3 year old. It should stop growing and age correctly from then on. But without HYDRA's influence, it will be harder to train.

**HYDRA Captain:** If it comes to that, we just dispose of it and start again. As I said, it is just an animal.

 

_**{Thor, holding Caleb, is escorting Chloe around Stark Tower}** _

 

**Thor:** Still holding Caleb Stark Tower is a magnificent fortress. There are so many rooms; the wash racks, the feast halls, kitchens, the rooms called 'Labs' that Brother Anthony and Mr. Bruce Banner work. Chloe is listening intently and taking in his every word Then there are the training halls, not as magnificent as Asgards, but they suffice. We all train there daily, Miss Natasha and Clint Barton train there every few hours. We have 2 new members here as well, one lives out of the tower and one lives with us. Mr. Sam Wilson and a companion of Steve Rogers, or Captain America as he is called most often, is Bucky Barns. He was known as the Winter Soldier. They pass by many workers who stop and stare as they continue to ascend to the Avengers floor

**Chloe:** confused by their many stares Thor, why...they stare?

**Thor:** thinks I do not know, perhaps it is your attire? sees her ears twitch in confusion Sorry, your clothing.

**Chloe:** looks at the shredded up garment that used to be clothing she received upon entering the tower, now they barely cover the necessities What...wrong...with? tilts her head curiously and her ears twitch again

**Thor:** I believe they are used to women covering themselves more.  sees her ears dip lightly and she crosses her arms over her barely covered breasts, Thor snaps his fingers I know, let us find you some suitable clothing. he smiles, she blinks and her ears twitch. She nods and smiles lightly Come, we are almost to our floor. looks down at Caleb, taps his nose lightly causing him to smile and gurgle

 

_**{On the 'Avengers floor' everyone is either sleeping, working, or out...well almost everyone}** _

 

**Loki:** huffs, bored out of his mind _It is incredibly boring here._ looks at his bookcase full of Earth and Asgardian books _read them all already_ sighs _so droll, I need some form of entertainment or I shall die of boredom!_ hears the sound of Thor's loud voice through his door talking animatedly to someone _What is that oaf up to now...oh dear, I'm bored enough to see what Thor is doing...I must have hit the all time low._ Waits until his voice fades lightly, then leaves his room and sees Thor with the hybrid. Loki smiles deviously _My prayers have been answered_ coughs to get their attention Thor, what are you doing?

**Thor:** they both turn to see Loki Ah Loki, I am just showing M'Lady Chloe and young Caleb gestures to the baby around Stark Tower. Care to join us? I am looking for some suitable clothing for her.

**Loki:** smirks, looks at Chloe _Interesting._ Ah I see. claps his hands Well, first off, let us show her to a bathing room. A hot bath will do her wonders. Then we shall find her something suitable to wear.

**Thor:** smiles Smart thinking brother. Come Chloe, ushers her to one of the larger wash rooms let's get you cleaned up. Caleb gurgles, Thor chuckles You as well young one.

 

_**{in the largest wash room, a small pool-like-tub sits in the middle of the room. Many bottles of soaps, shampoos, and conditioners sits on the edges. A large shower head  hands 6 1/2 feet from the floor over the tub.}** _

 

**Loki:** enters with the other 2 Here we are. smirks This shall do.

**Chloe:** looking around curiously _what kind of room is this?_ smells the air _Damp with something sweet and pleasant. I've never smelled something like this before._

**Thor:** gives Caleb back to Chloe, he then goes to the tub and turns on the water, waits until it is warm enough then plugs up the bottom. Alright M'Lady Chloe, watches the water steadily rise and fill your bath is ready.

**Chloe"** cradeling Caleb, confused Bath? looks from Thor, to Loki, to the ever rising bath water, then back again What bath? tilts her head

**Loki:** shocked...and a little appalled _Apparently HYDRA never gave her a bath before. How barbaric of them._ sighs, Thor and Chloe both turn to him It appears she doesn't understand the concept of a bath.

**Thor:** scratches his head what shall we do then brother?

**Loki:** Hm,  contemplates Well, we could show her. Thor looks at him in disbelief What? She clearly doesn't understand, we will show her. sees Thor's mouth gaping like a fish Oh just keep your undergarments on you big baby. looks at Chloe She can go in as she is.

**Thor:** sighs I suppose.

**Chloe:** sees Thor and Loki go to the side and start taking off their clothing, confused _What are they doing?_

**Thor:** In just his boxers, he strolls into the now waist height water Ahh. Loki joins him, sees Chloe looking at them oddly Come M'Lady Chloe, join us. holds out his hand for her, she looks at him, then the water. Takes a step into the warm water. Feeling pleasant, she takes his hand and he leads her down into the waist deep pool. He smiles as she looks around

**Chloe:** curious, enjoying the feel of the water _So warm._ sits inb of the the inner edges and the tub. The water is now up to her breasts and covers half of Caleb _This must be the 'bath' they spoke of. It is very nice though what am I supposed to do now?_ Caleb gurgles and kicks the water some. Chloe smiles and gently dips him up and down. She notices his fur-like-skin starts to clean slowly. She finally understands _Bath,_ _clean!_ smiles and gently starts to wiping the water on Caleb, cleaning him _This is much better than what that facility did. Those hoses really hurt and the water was always freezing!_ starts to purr/chuff

**Thor:** What is she doing?  curious

**Loki:** looking at her oddly I do not know.

**Thor:** scoots closer to her M'Lady Chloe? she looks up at him and smiles. She leans closer to him and rubs her face against his shoulder all the while continues to purr/chuff

**Loki:** understands She must do that when she is happy or content. smiles a little, goes and grabs a wash rag and some soap. He also grabs shampoo and conditioner that smells of rosemary and mint **(cause that is my favourite :) )** But she still needs to get clean.

**Chloe:** still purring/chuffing _Kindness. I've never received such kindness from anyone._ continues to bounce a giggling Caleb, looks at Thor and Loki Thor, Loki. my friend?

**Thor:** smiles brightly Yes, we are friends. Chloe smiles and offers him Caleb again Of course. Takes Caleb, takes a nearby rag and gently cleans him At least she understands bath means to clean oneself.

**Loki:** gets the wash rag ready Chloe. she looks at him as he gently starts to clean her face. Avoiding her eyes and mouth Do you understand now? she nods and he hands her the rag. Both men turn to wash themselves.

**Chloe:** _I need to wash myself, so I better get rid of these dirty coverings I'm wearing._ places the rag on the side of the tub and takes off her top covering, then her bottoms. She is now completely naked

**Loki:** turns from watching Thor playing more than cleaning Caleb to now see a completely naked Chloe Gah! Chloe?? she jumps lightly and looks at him What are you doing?

**Chloe:** confused by Thor and Loki's reddening faces Bath? Clean me? takes the rag and starts to wash her chest and breasts I clean. Coverings off. tilts her head while her ears twitch Wrong?

**Thor:** clears his throat No, you're right. Chloe smiles Just, it is in-proper to undress in the front of one who is not your mate.

**Chloe:**   I, no understand. very confused Always uncovered.

**Loki:** Growls _How could anyone leave an innocent woman like Chloe to believe she must be uncovered in front of others is alright?! Even I wouldn't do such a degrading act!_ sees Chloes wide and fearful eyes and her ears down. _Dammit._ It is alright Chloe. I am not upset with you. Just those who have hurt you.  sees her look down and nod. He sighs Here, takes the rag back let me wash your back.

**Chloe:** nods and turns Ok. Thank, you.

**Loki:** Don't mention it.  starts to wash her back

**Thor:** walks over and hands a clean Caleb back to Chloe I shall wash your hair. takes a nearby cup and fills it with water. Pouring it slowly on her head, wetting her hair down. Once her hair is soaked, he lathers her hair up with shampoo, then the conditioner right after

**Loki:** Don't get any into her eyes Thor.

**Thor:** I know brother, don't worry.  by the time he is done, her top half is completely covered in suds

**Loki:** Thor, go to the other end and turn away.  takes Caleb and hands him to Thor She needs to bathe her lower half. Thor nods and walks away with Caleb Chloe, she turns to him I need you to clean everything from your tail down, do you understand? she nods as he hands her a new rag covered in suds Alright, we shall stand over here. he unplugs the tub to drain the dirty water and turns away Tell us when you are done. she nods again and starts to clean herself _I wonder is we have clothing in her size?_

**Chloe:** washes herself completely until she is covered head to toe in suds Done. both men turn and smile _good men, respectful to me._ watches Loki turn a new knob and the metal think above her starts to spout out warm water. The suds slowly slide off along with the dirt. She rubs the suds out of her hair. Notices Thor and Loki avoid looking looking below her face. She smiles as the last of the dirty suds leave her being

**Loki:** Good.  turns the knob again to stop the flow and helps her out of the tub. He snaps his fingers and a large fluffy towel appears, he wraps it around her and has her sit on a stool. He snaps his fingers again and another, smaller towel appears to dry her hair We shall find you some clothing after this. continues to rub her hair dry. No longer snarled, he notices tiny ringlets here and there indicating curly or wavy hair

**Chloe:** smiles Thank you. Loki, Thor.

**Loki:** You're welcome.  Phases into one of his outfits to Chloe's suprise

**Chloe:** shocked how?

**Loki:** smirks Magic my dear. Magic. a pick appears out of thin air, he grabs it before it falls, he drops the towel he used to dry her hair and gently runs the pick through her hair _I will never live this down if that oaf Tony sees me like this._ once her hair is done, he braids it and ties it with a loose string. Her hair is now down to her mid thigh

**Thor:** smiles as he approaches with a dry bubble Caleb trying to eat his hair again Now, let us get you some clothing.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? Give feedback. n_n


End file.
